


I Don't Exactly Have A Quadrant For...Whatever The Fuck This Is

by silentconventionalweapon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: JohnDaveKat - Freeform, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Quadrant Confusion, Sloppy Makeouts, davejade mention, davekat - Freeform, johndave - Freeform, johnkat - Freeform, mentions of drug use, sex mention, shameless drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentconventionalweapon/pseuds/silentconventionalweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have no idea how this happened. You’re confused and, fuck, yeah, you’re also really scared about what’s going to happen next. You somehow managed to make out with two different guys within the span of 24 hours, something that you previously thought was impossible for you to ever achieve. But hey, as your morrail would say, motherfucking miracles, right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>shameless JohnDaveKat drabble, please indulge with me</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Exactly Have A Quadrant For...Whatever The Fuck This Is

You have no idea how this happened. You’re confused and, fuck, yeah, you’re also really scared about what’s going to happen next. You somehow managed to make out with two different guys within the span of 24 hours, something that you previously thought was impossible for you to ever achieve. But hey, as your morrail would say, _motherfucking miracles_ , right? 

Okay. Not funny. That was fucked up. 

But then again, this whole situation is fucked up, isn’t it? 

John is staring at you like you owe him some huge fucking explanation. His blue eyes are piercing through your goddamn skull, and you swear just his stare is enough to paralyze you. His arms are stiff down at his sides, hands balled up into fists, and his dark cheeks have the brightest tint of pink across them. You think it’s cute, but then you hate yourself even more for even letting that thought cross your mind. 

And then there’s Dave. Fucking aloof bastard. He’s just sitting there with his arms crossed, leaning back against the couch and glancing at the clock on the wall as if he has something better to be doing right now. Although knowing him, he probably does. You wonder why he’s not as pissed off as John is. After all, Dave is the only one of you three that is currently dating someone. Maybe Jade didn’t yet know about the sloppy makeouts that had occurred, or maybe she didn’t care? 

Then again, you were so close to dating Jade yourself, that you wonder if she wanted this to happen between you and Dave. Maybe to unite the two boys she cared for the most. Or something as equally fucked up as that. 

“Karkat?” John’s trembling, angry voice interrupts your thoughts, and your gaze snaps back up to him. “Are you going to say anything?” 

Dave’s head is turning to look between you and John, and you can tell he’s invested in what your answer might be. _What an asshole. He’s loving this._

“I don’t know,” you shrug, avoiding his gaze. “I was high.” 

The douche bag in the dark shades snorts a laugh, which earns a glare from John, whose cheeks are blushing impossibly hotter than they were before. He crosses his arms and turns to you again. 

“You were high. Seriously? That’s your reasoning?” He’s angry. You’ve never seen John this angry, and it’s somewhere between cute and terrifying, and for a moment you’re worried if his windy powers might manifest and accidentally slam you into a wall or something.

“To be fair, you were also high,” Dave finally speaks up, surprisingly, in your defense. “And I was too. We were all high. Shit happens. Get over it, Egbert.” 

“I will not get over it, _Dave!_ And you shouldn’t either!” he’s almost yelling, his voice is breaking at the ends of his sentences and you know that means he’s trying hard not to cry. “You’re the one here who’s in a committed relationship, you cheated on Jade and that’s all you have to say about it? ‘We were high so get over it’?!” 

Dave shrugs, and you fear for his safety. “Yeah man, calm down. Jade is cool with it. Why do _you_ care so much?” 

“Because maybe I didn’t want random makeouts!” John’s voice cracks again. “Maybe I want them to mean something!” He turns to glare at you again, obvious hurt in his eyes.

Oh shit, you fucked up. Your heart is breaking, and you suddenly want to stab yourself in the chest just to end the pain it’s causing. You can’t speak, but luckily, Dave comes to your rescue. 

“So you like Vantas, then go out with him,” he stands up and shrugs as he speaks, trying to keep it cool as ever. “That easy.” 

John turns like someone snapped a rubber band to release his motion, and is suddenly glaring angrily at Dave. “And what about you? Are you going to pretend you don’t have any feelings for him?” 

_Wait, what?_ Suddenly Dave’s pale cheeks are flushed, the freckles across his skin standing out even more than they usually did. You can feel yourself blush hotly too, and it’s almost as if the room is spinning. You’re glad you’re already sitting down because otherwise you think you might have passed out. 

The silence was apparently too intense, because John soon threw his hands up and flopped down on the couch, letting out a groan of frustration. “You two are the worst! Dave I don’t know how Jade even puts up with you! And Karkat, it’s no surprise that you’re single, you can’t even see when someone has feelings for you!” 

A growl rumbles in your chest without your permission, and the room feels hotter. “Fuck off, John! It’s none of your damn business anyways!” 

“It is cuz he likes you, dumbass,” Dave is suddenly next to you, gazing at you from over his stupid shades. Holy shit he’s way too close, you can feel his body heat bounce off of your own. You forgot how much warmer humans are compared to trolls. “And you like him, too.” 

You cross your arms and look away, because you can’t stand that crimson glare. “I hate everyone, especially you two.” 

“That’s why you were making out with him while you were high off your ass, right?” you can’t even see his expression but you can tell he’s smirking like a douche. “Why even when you were sobering up, you wanted to lay next to him and hold him, right? You’re an awful liar, Vantas, give it up already.” 

“Fuck off!” you’re yelling louder than you mean to, and you can see John flinch out of the corner of your eye. “You don’t know shit, Strider! Just shut your damn mouth, because you’ve got nothing to do with this!” 

“Make me, asshole,” there’s that smirk again, and you already know what he’s about to do before he does it. His lips connect with yours, and it’s strange yet familiar. You felt it not too long ago. This time he tastes sweet as his tongue glides between your lips and flicks at your sharp teeth without fear. You exhale through your nose as the prickling heat rises up from your chest, and _oh fuck, no,_ you’re feeling those feelings again. You hate those feelings. 

He finally pulls away, and you’re gasping for air even though you weren’t holding your breath. You’re afraid to open your eyes, so you don’t, but you can hear Dave chuckle at you, and you growl in response. 

“C’mere,” his voice is low, and you don’t think he’s talking to you. Suddenly there is movement beside you, and more warmth. John’s body is still ridged with the anger he is struggling to hold onto. You know he has softened a bit after watching Dave invade your mouth, you can feel it in his motions as he slides an arm around your shoulders. 

“Karkat?” John’s voice is light and lilting, like the air he is supposedly made of. 

You squint your eyes open and turn towards him, though luckily your hair clouds your vision. His hand is on your shoulder, the other touches your cheek. There’s another set of hands on your back, urging you to inch forward. You finally do it, you lean in and kiss John again. 

He’s still bad at it while he’s sober. You think you might have only been his first or second kiss the other night, because wow, he has no fucking idea what he’s doing. Not just because your fangs are foreign to him, or because the dexterity of your tongue makes him flinch, but because the idea of being so fucking close to another person makes him uneasy. You can feel how hesitant he is while pushing against you, something that you hadn’t noticed while you were tripping on sopor the other night. It doesn’t last as long as Dave’s kiss when he pulls away, caramel cheeks flushed and bright blue eyes swimming with emotion. 

“So what the fuck now?” you growl again, leaning back so that you can see both humans on either side of you. “I don’t exactly have a quadrant for…whatever the fuck this is.” You wave your hands to motion to the three of you, glancing back and forth. “I mean, there’s auspecies, but that doesn’t really cover whatever the fuck is going on here.” 

There is a long silence, and you swear it lasted at least ten minutes, though more accurately it was likely only a few seconds. Dave and John stare at each other, occasionally glancing at you. They have no fucking idea what they’re doing either. You cross your arms and glance between the two of them. “So are you two gonna kiss too or what? Because at this point I have no fucking idea what’s happening anymore, we may as well go for fucking broke.” 

Your words trigger something in John’s eyes and Dave’s expression, because suddenly the room gets very still. They’re leaning towards each other, directly over you. John lifts Dave’s shades, an action that you believe would have gotten you a slap to the wrist if you had even tried that. There’s something old and gentle about the way they move as their lips finally touch. You almost want to grab their heads and push them closer together, really let them get into it in the way that they each seem to get at you with an insatiable hunger. 

They are soft and careful, John is slow and following Dave’s calculating lead. That’s when you remember that they had been stuck in their diamond shaped friendship for years, since childhood. This kiss was breaking an invisible barrier between them. Dave’s hands move up to tangle in John’s hair, pulling him closer as he finally- fucking finally- slides his tongue into John’s mouth. The little fucker moans at it, and you’re glaring at them, a low growl in your chest and an ache between your thighs. You’re not jealous, you’re just feeling left out. And Dave senses that. 

The blonde douche bag reaches over to grasp a handful of your hair, his thumb brushing against one of your horns and eliciting an uncontrollable purr from your throat. You can hear John snickering at your sounds, his eyes squinting open just as you lean your head forward to hide against both of their chests. 

“I will fucking murder you both,” you mutter, which only gets you a pair of chuckles, and more hands tangling in your hair, rubbing against your horns.

You don’t know what’s happening now, as your eyes close and your back arches. Ecstasy rolls through your chest as your hips rock, searching for friction from one of the two bodies that were currently looming over you. There are kisses being pressed to your neck, hands all over you. You can only tell the difference by the touch- the rough and longing tugs that come from Dave, versus the soft and pleading strokes that come from John. You place a hand on each of their heads, grasping at their hair and silently begging them to come closer, kiss harder, leave their mark on you. 

Fuck the quadrants.

Fuck human love. 

Fuck everything you ever thought you knew about romance or sex or life or love. 

You don’t care anymore. 

All you care about is them, both of them, against you and all around you, and it’s all you want from now on.


End file.
